


You are in love

by thegirlinthefandoms



Series: How you get the girl [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4948282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlinthefandoms/pseuds/thegirlinthefandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You kissed on sidewalks<br/>You fight and you talk<br/>One night he wakes, strange look on his face<br/>Pauses, then says, you're my best friend<br/>And you knew what it was, he is in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are in love

He didn't knew why, but that morning after she woke up, her sleepy eyes seemed greener, her skin looked smoother and brighter and the scent of vanilla of the shampoo she used the night before seemed to filled the house and his lungs in the second she put a bare feet in the living room.

Sebastian didn't saw her because he was on the couch checking some emails on his phone, but he heard the sound of lazy steps against the wooden floor. Then felt a small hand pressed lightly against his forehead and her lips kissing quickly his head from behind after walking to the kitchen. That was something she always did since they started sharing the apartment. No matter if she was leaving or coming home; no matter if she was getting up or going to sleep; if Sebastian was on the couch –or on his bed, or in the floor, or in one of the chairs at the dining table- she would walk there and place a kiss on his head saying 'Hi Seb'. If he was standing somewhere in the house she would do the same, but kissing Seb's shoulder blade and putting her hand on his ribs.

If there was something he learned with the years of sharing apartment with a woman, it was how to understand her. He knew her so well at the point of knowing how her humor was in the moment she kissed him. Her voice would say everything he needed to know, and if she didn't say anything and just kissed him it meant something was really wrong. He could say that he learned to understand most of the women, but for some reason, she wasn't like the rest. Sebastian couldn't say why, but there was something different about her. He thought that maybe it was because they were best friends. Maybe because he saw her playing with her dog or dancing and singing in the kitchen, wearing some shorts, an old t-shirt –probably his-, no makeup, hair in a messy ponytail and her bare feet and he didn't knew how many people –and even men- saw her like that in her entire life, especially since she would never leave the apartment without wearing at least eyeliner. Maybe it was the way she looked, all small, cute and almost fragile, but at the same time she could kick your ass in some 5 inch heels. He knew her height was not more than 5'2'', so for him she was small and adorable.

She was thereby with him, with some really close friends and her closest relatives, but when you saw her on stage singing and dancing you would probably say that she's not the same woman that you saw before joking around or playing on the floor with her niece and nephew. Even the first time that Sebastian saw her performing on a stage he couldn't believe it was her.

The night before was just like that morning. She walked in, kissed his head, stroked Leia's head to greet her, didn't say a word and walked straight to the small corridor that lead to their rooms and the bathroom. Sebastian was too focused on the Civil War script in his hands, but after some minutes he heard the sound of a door closing. He knew it was the bathroom door because his roommate always went straight to take a shower after the shows. 

The man didn't know how much time passed, but a small voice called for him some time before. She was standing there, hugging herself, wearing some pajama shorts, a t-shirt and a hoddie -both of them too big for her body- and her hair was still wet on the ends. All the makeup was gone, but her eyes were almost red. Sebastian could feel his heart broken seeing that sad face. She was there calling him like a sad lost puppy. The girl was trying to hold back the tears and he could say that because she was almost shaking.

At first she didn't say a lot. She just murmured "Seb...", and then stopped herself when their eyes met. Once she had his attention all she said was "Sebby, can I....?". She never called him Sebby. She called him Seb, or when she was pissed at him she would call him Stan or Sebastian, but never Sebby. The girl only called him like that when she was sad and she needed him and only him.

He didn't remember what he answered, but a second later she was crawling in the couch in a jump. The girl placed herself between the back of the couch and her friend; her head resting on his right shoulder, left arm under Seb, right hand on his chest where his heart was.

Before he could ask anything she just started whimpering and it sounded like she was trying not to. When Sebastian asked if she wanted to tell him what was happening she started telling her day was like shit because of the interview she had in the afternoon. They called her to talk about her role on Chicago and her career and everything was fine until they ended asking if she was dating Sebastian and one or two more questions about them. Then she called her manager to tell him about what happened, but he just keep pushing her about making up a story about it. It could be her career, but she wasn't going to do something like that. She never wanted that kind of fame and everybody knew it. So she ended being yelled because 'she didn't want to use the opportunity of being Sebastian Stan's friend'. Since the press found out they were roommates everything went a little crazy and it wasn't funny, but it was part of Seb's life and she learned to deal with it.

After she told him everything the Romanian wished to know, he couldn’t find the right or perfect words for the girl in his arms. He wanted to find them yet he couldn't. So he just held her in his arms as tight as he could, wishing that his hug could make her feel better.

The night was pretty particular after that. In some point she was crying because she missed chocolates and she felt stupid, but Sebastian insisted and released from her arms to go and get her a something from her secret -no so secret- 'chocolate hiding spot'. She wasn't eating any of the things that Seb wasn't eating for his preparation and training for Civil War. He thought it was stupid, she told him it was her choice. When Seb came back with a bag of pinks M&M she smiled like a child looking at a bag of candies in Halloween. She was so happy that she even let him smoke in front of her. She hated when Seb smoke, even if by that time it was from time to time.. She hated it because her grandfather died of lung cancer because he spent his entire life smoking. Seb was planning and trying to quitfor his own good, but also because it could affect her voice and it was part of her job, so he would smoke in his room, with some window open or outside. But no that night. That night they were lying together in the couch watching her DVD of The Addams Family, their legs tangled, covered with the jacket he left earlier on the back of the couch and Leia sleeping at in the floor besides the couch. After Sebastian went to get the chocolates and his cigarettes, she didn't let him get up again to go for a blanket, so they didn't had other choice than using the jacket to cover themselves.

The sad girl ate one by one her M&M's -she even convinced the man to eat just one, joking that she wouldn't say anything to Don- while Sebastian was smoking and stroking her brown long hair with his free hand. Before the movie finished the brunette was completely asleep in his arms. He could try to get free from her grip and go for a blanket for both of them or he could put the sleepy woman in her bed, knowing that she'd probably wake up in the middle of the night and go to his room to ask if she could sleep there because she didn't wanted to be alone. After some minutes he decided take the second option, but he stayed in her room just in case. He chose for the second one especially because he loved to look at her sleeping, but not in a creepy way.

When she was sleeping Seb never woke her up at least it was absolutely necessary. It wasn't because she'd get mad at her friend; it was just because she looked like a sleepy, happy and calmed princess. And even when the Romanian didn't have any prince material on him, the man wished he could be something close as that for her. He always joked saying that there's no Romanian prince in fairytales. And then she had to play the smartass and say that they both knew that there were some princes in Romania and that even Dracula was a prince. She was a little nerd about his homeland, because for the girl it was more exciting being from Romania and living in Europe than being from Poughkeepsie and then move to Yorkers like she and her family did. She always said it wasn't exciting being from a place where a crazy serial killer murder people and then someone made a movie with the tapes of the murders. Seb even said he owned her friend a vacation together in Romania and since the day he told her 'One day I'll take you there so you can see the Bran Castle' she was happy, even when they knew that historically was known that Dracula was not there for more than two days. Sometimes the Romanian found himself talking with his friend and he was scared that in any moment she would told him 'Hey S, know what? I learned how to speak Romanian!" because yes, she always had to be the smart of the house.

That morning when she walked in and didn't say anything, he knew she was still sad and probably pissed. She didn't say a word but he just knew it. After some minutes in the kitchen she appeared in the living again, now with her favorite mug in her small hands. It was a black cup and it had written in white letters the phrase "I'm 99% sure I'm a Disney princess". When Seb give it to her and she saw the cup she laughed for five minutes like she was a little girl with a new present. The week after that day, she also gave him a cup, but it was white and had written in black letters "Isn't Friday yet?". God knows why, but they still had them in the kitchen and nobody but them where able to use those two stupid mugs.

She sat on the left side of the three seats sofa, with her feet up and the cup on her right hand resting on her knees. The man who was in the right side of the same sofa looked at her, but he didn't say a word. She looked tired, sleepy and beautiful, even with her eyes slightly swollen from mourning and her long, straight brown hair disheveled and outted to the right side of her head. She didn't cut it for more than two years and it was reaching almost her lower back. Man, he probably would never have the courage to tell her how much he loved the way her hair smelled of vanilla and the way he liked to stroke it when he was bored. In fact, she always smelled amazing. It was a mixture of her shampoo and conditioner, coconut body wash, her favorite Carolina Herrera fragance and clean clothes. It was unique and amazing, just like her.

He wished she would move from the spot where she was so they could be like the night before, but she was lost in her own thoughts and only she knew what was in that head. Sebastian started to think that if he kept looking at her it was going to be very difficult to stay in his place and not kiss her pink lips, so he invented an excuse to get out of the apartment, even when he hated to lie. "Hey, I’ll take Leia for a walk, you wanna come with us?" he offered, even when he already knew the answered. 

"I'm not in the mood of wearing any makeup or see any paparazzi. And you know, if I go out with you and I don't wear makeup they are going to see my face like this and then they are going to say that we are really dating and that we had a fight or some bullshit. So no, no thanks, Seb" she murmured, drinking her coffee.

She was right, for some reason the people always through they had something, even if one of them were dating someone else. Now they were both single; she said she was tired of dating douchebags, Sebastian said he was going to be alone for some time. "You want something from the world outside? More M&M's? I can go and buy you a big bag of pink ones" he asked again. Even if she said no he was going to bring her more chocolate, just to make her smile for a second. 

"I'm fine, don't worry" she responded, smiling sadly and placing her free hand in his shoulder. 

"Okay, call me if you need something or if you need me back here" he told her roommate, taking his things and walking out of the apartment with her dog.

The moment Seb left she started doing things that could fill her head with another thing instead of the stupid interview from the day before. First she got in Sebastian's room to make his bed, after that she made hers, cleaned the bathroom, ordered and cleaned the living room and placed all of Leia's toys besides her bed. She took her good time to do everything and by the time she was cleaning the kitchen she heard the front door open and close. She heard the door despite the loud music coming from the living. The actress had left the music at that volume not to hear her thoughts and especially the insults she kept saying internally for the previous day.

When Sebastian came home, he was about to tell her something for the volume of the music but then he remembered that maybe it was her way to free herself after the rough night. After that, the guy remembered the fact that they didn't have neighbors on that floor of the building. He always joked that the description of the others apartments would include as an advice and caution: "In the apartment A lives a movie/TV actor, a Broadway actress and a dog. He's a dork Romanian, she have stupid obsession with the band Fall Out Boy, the dog is adorable". In fact, she had an incredible obsession with the band for years and she never hide it. Every time they played in the city -and if Sebastian was there too- he didn't have a choice but to go with her to the show and he was happy to do it after all.

Sebastian could hear his friend singing something along with the music coming out from the speakers so he walked to the kitchen, but just stood by the door. It was just a minute or less time he had been watching her dancing and singing. The brunette was still wearing the same clothes she had when he had left, bare feet and hair in a high ponytail. She was like a messy mermaid who could hypnotize you with her beautiful voice and the poor man had fallen under her spell a long time ago.

Sebastian probably had fallen for her the first time they met and he saw her smiling at something silly he said; then again when he heard the girl singing for him for the first time –and the actor remembered perfectly that she sang My Junk from Spring Awakening a night on his ex-apartment after pizza and maybe too many drinks–; then probably fall for her again when he saw her for the first time on a stage and the list could go on and on –like when he saw her sleeping on the couch for the first time even before they moved together; or when Seb saw her crying for a silly romantic movie– but Sebastian was sure that the definitive –but not the last– time that he did it was the night before when she went to seek refuge from the world in his arms, as if he was the only place where she could hide from everything and everyone. He fell for her probably thousands of times in the last years but it took him years, failed relationships and being miles away to finally realize it.

That morning it was like if the gravity was moving him towards her, that was the reason he walked out of the apartment almost two hours later. It was the reason why he was staring like an idiot while she dance, trying to find more than just a reason not to go and kiss her. He wanted to go and kiss her even when he could just see her back and her hair moving everywhere. He felt like that a lot of times, but gravity had never been as strong as that day. Usually he could control himself, win the battle and leave until his head react well, but no that day.

That day gravity won.

He walked three steps, called her name and she turned back smiling, but before she could even say a simple word his lips were on hers. It took only three seconds to her pink lips to react and respond to the kiss. It was like if she wasn't even thinking why his friend and roommate was kissing her. Sebastian was happy she didn't ask and just kissed him back.

His hands moved to the sides of her face; then his right moved to her neck and after that to the back of her neck, tangling with her hair as his left moved to her waist. The man couldn't explain with words how many times he imagined his hands tangled in her beautiful hair in that way. He could feel her soft hands moving and resting in his chest. She tested like tea that probably had before he came home and her cherry lips balm that she always wear –and he always knew that her lips tasted like cherry, but he was happy because he finally tasted it– and her lips were warm and soft and she smiled at him and it was like if their lips were made to be together, like if she was the only girl his lips were meant to touch for the rest of the eternity, like if all the other girls before were just a practice to finally get there, to kiss her in that moment in their kitchen. Everything was just right and felt right. She never pulled away from his grip for the next song and he felt like if he could kiss her until they heard the entire Fall Out Boy’ discography.

Everything was perfect; it was so perfect that Sebastian started to freak out. He didn't know what he was going to say when she asked him why they just had a make out session in middle of the kitchen. He didn't have a coherent answer for anything and he couldn't lie if she looked at him with those perfect green emerald eyes. And not even thinking what he would do if after that she told him it was just a kiss and nothing more. Sebastian didn't know what to do so he just ended the kiss, looked at her and walked away; taking his jacket, his keys and leaving the apartment; muttering to himself an "I'm sorry, Nina" that she couldn't hear.


End file.
